Pokemon 10 ----- (Story 2, in 3 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: The fun won't stop with Bulbasaur! More adventure is comeing your way! ~Squeakgator


html 

Pokemon 10

#2 "Licensed To Battle" Part 1: The Real Kellaya

Setting: Aster's bedroom on the second floor of his Mom's house in an average suburb in Vermilion City, at about 7:00 am. The bedroom is loaded with all sorts of stuff, ranging from a few infant toys, to action figures for 5 year olds, to many CD's, Nintendo games, and homework for 10 year olds. Apparently Aster doesn't throw anything away, but just let's the good ol' memories pile up in his room, so he'll never forget the good times. There is one big window on the wall where the light from the sunrise is shining. Aster is in a bed under the window, sleeping, where the morning light shines on him. At his feet, a young Bulbasaur rests comfortably. 

Suddenly, Aster woke up to the sound of grunting and struggling, coming from his sister's room. Slowly, he got out of bed, trying not to wake up Bulbasaur, to investigate the sound. He went down the hallway to the door of Kellaya's room. Then he opened it, and saw his kid sister, Kellaya, a small 8-year-old girl, trying to push a weird ball of some kind of string under her bed. 

KELLAYA: (struggling) C'MON! GET...DOWN THERE! IF SOMEONE...(huffing and puffing)...SEES YOU... THEY'LL...TAKE YOU...(then noticed Aster standing by the door, she stoped what she was doing and looked worried)...away? 

Suddenly, the object jumped out from under the bed and landed on what appeared to be legs. Aster became confused. 

OBJECT: TAN-GLA!! 

Long vines jumped out from the object and grabbed Aster, lifting him high in the air. Kellaya grabbed the object. 

KELLAYA: NO! HE WON'T HURT YOU! PUT HIM DOWN, PLEASE! 

The object slowly put Aster down on the ground and retracteds its long vines. Aster looked dazed. 

ASTER: Wh...what's that thing? 

KELLAYA: This...is my Pokemon. I think it's called a Tangela. It's what it keeps saying anyways! 

ASTER: HOW'D YOU GET A TANGELA?! 

KELLAYA: I found it out in our garden 'bout a month ago. It looked lost and alone so I've been keeping it in here with me since then. 

ASTER: YOU HAVE TO LET IT LOOSE! YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO TRAIN POKEMON! 

KELLAYA: I'M NOT TRAINING IT! It's just my friend! 

ASTER: WELL, YOU CAN'T HOLD HIM AS A PET EITHER! IT'S ILLEGAL! YOU DON'T HAVE A TRAINERS LICENSE! 

At that moment, Bulbasaur ran in the room and jumped up on Aster's shoulder, speaking a happy "Bulba!". Kellaya eyed her brother suspiciously, remembering that he didn't have a license either. Aster annoyingly turned to face Bulbasaur. 

ASTER: (half annoyed, but also half laughing at the irony of the situation) Horrible timing, Bulbasaur. 

BULBASAUR: Bulba? 

Reluctantly, Bulbasaur ruan back out to the hallway. Aster turned back to Kellaya. 

ASTER: Well...uh...anyway, I'm getting my license soon, but you're only 8 years old! You're too young to handle Pokemon! 

KELLAYA: I've had him for a month now! I can take care of him, and you can't stop me! 

ASTER: YES I CAN! I'M TELLING MOM! 

KELLAYA: NO!! PLEASE DON'T!! SHE'LL JUST HURT HIM!! SHE'D HURT BULBASAUR TOO!! PLEASE!!! TANGELA'S MY ONLY FRIEND!!! 

At that, Aster got a little surprised. Kellaya bent her head down so aster couldn't see her cry, but her tears hit the floor any. Tangela waddled over to Kellaya and gave her a hug. Sadly, Aster bent down to her level. 

KELLAYA: (sniffling) Non of the kids at school like me. They treat me like a geek. But Tangela doesn't care if I'm smart or not. 

There's a big pause. 

ASTER: You've always wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, didn't you? Except you hide it by making fun of me, so Mom won't find out about Tangela. Man, you ARE smart! 

Another pause. 

ASTER: Listen, come with me to the Licensing Center today; I'll buy you a Pokeball. You can hold Tangela in it, and he'll be easier to hide. 

KELLAYA: (looked up at Aster happily) REALLY?!! 

ASTER: Sure. What are friends for? 

Kellaya gave Aster a big hug, then she let go. 

KELLAYA: WAIT! I have something really nice for YOU! 

Kellaya reached under her bed and pulled out a…cake. It looked like she just mushed a dozen cupcakes together really hard. There were 10 candles on the cake. It looked weird. 

ASTER: (stareing at the food) Um... 

KELLAYA: IT'S A BIRTHDAY CAKE! HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER! 

ASTER: (still stareing at the cake) Gee...thanks. 

KELLAYA: I made it myself! 

ASTER: (still stareing at the cake) Yes, I can see that. 

KELLAYA: Mom would be here but...she was...kinda mad...and... 

ASTER: (interrupting) yeah, I understand. 

They sit down, happy, ready to eat. 

New setting: Downtown Vermilion City, at the Pokemon Licensing Center, at about 8:30 am. A few people are arriving to stand in line in hopes of qualifying for a trainer's license. Aster and Kellaya are walking up the street, heading for the center. Aster looked fine. Kellaya had a Tangela resting on her head. Aster kept quiet about it, but he couldn't hold his curiosity in anymore. 

ASTER: Um...what's with Tangela? 

KELLAYA: SHHHH!!! (whispering) Quiet! I've disguised it as my hair! So no one will know I have a Pokemon! 

ASTER: O........kay. 

They kept on walking, until Aster abruptly stopped.

KELLAYA: Why'd we stop? 

ASTER: I see someone. 

KELLAYA: A friend? 

ASTER: No. Anya. 

Pokemon 10

#2 "Licensed to Battle" Part 2: Enter Anya

Setting: Just outside the Pokemon Licensing Center in Vermilion City, at about 8:35 am. There is a big line heading into the Center. The line is loaded with people waiting to try to get their Trainers Licenses. While Kellaya is sitting down on a nearby bench with Tangela, Aster is waiting in line, and is pretty close to the door. A girl with long blond hair approached him. It is Anya, a 10-year-old girl who's always been like a thorn in Aster's side. 

ANYA: Well, look who's here. If it isn't the greatest guy in town. The friendliest guy in the world. The boy who won't let you down for anything. And waiting in line to become a Pokemon master no less. 

ASTER: Yeah. So, what are you doing here Anya? 

ANYA: Little ol' Moi? Well, if you must know, I am here to begin my adventure into the future. 

ASTER: (critisizingly) Oh really. 

ANYA: I will throw of the shackles of the inhuman world, ignore the path of those who have come before, and SET OUT A PATH ONLY THERE FOR ME!! I WILL TRAVEL HIGHER AND FARTHER THROUGH FAME THAN ANYONE EVER HAS BEFORE!!! 

ASTER: In other words, you're gonna be a Pokemon Trainer. 

ANYA: Well, yes, to put it in words that commoners like you might understand, yes. But unlike you, I will not be a mere trainer. I shall be the world's GREATEST POKEMON MASTER! From the very start, I'm already a big step ahead of you. 

ASTER: (critisizingly) You don't say. 

ANYA: Yup! I'm getting my first Pokemon from the Vermilion Lab today, right after I get my license. 

ASTER: (shocked) WHAT?! BUT HOW?! 

ANYA: Well, when you work at the Lab for a long time, the researchers there are just happy to sponsor you by donating Pokemon! 

ASTER: BUT YOU DON'T EVEN WORK THERE! 

ANYA: I know, but my aunt does. I love family connections! 

ASTER: THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S CHEATING! 

ANYA: Oh Aster, don't think of it as cheating, think of it as...well...sure, ok, think of it as cheating. 

ASTER: If everyone knew how stuck up you are... 

ANYA: (interrupting) Stuck up? How dare you! I am not stuck up! I know my abilities and limitations, so I never brag, I simply tell the truth. You, however, can't get it through your head that you keep failing at school and at life, so you'll do the same at Pokemon too.(Anya closes her eyes as she continues to speak) This city knows all about my famous Pokemon related family line (Aster starts rolling his eyes). I am just another member of history, ready to accept fate! Oh, I try to be humble, I truly do, but sometimes it gets a little away from me! I, like my sister before me, and my mother before her, and her mother before her, have studied Pokemon for so long, and sacrificing so much to memorize battle techniques, so as to be the best; the VERY best, for I know that Pokemon Mastery is not just a destiny, but a skill that must be perfected. So you see, I am a woman who has EARNED her standing as the best. And I will not allow myself to be called 'stuck up' by someone like you, who just pops in one day with a license, and a Pokemon, and a friendly, joyous reputation thinking that he can be lucky. If people like you...(opens her eyes) 

When Anya opened her eyes, she realized she'd been talking to nobody, because the line has moved down and Aster was already closer to the door.

ANYA: (yelling to Aster) HEY!!! WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!!! 

ASTER: (yelling back) YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW!! YOU'RE THE BEST, YOUR FAMILY ROCK'S, I SUCK, BLAH BLAH BLAH!! 

When she heard Aster say that, Anya threw a hissy fit. An absolutely nuts, nuclear sized (and silly :) ) hissy fit! Everyone was stareing at her, except for Aster. One of the people in line turned to Aster. 

PERSON: Don't you know her? 

ASTER: (almost mechanically)*I have no idea who the crazy lady is*. 

In a minute, Anya calmed down and approached Aster. 

ANYA: Well, anyway, I bid you farewell now; I'm going in to meet destiny. 

ASTER: YOU'RE GOING IN? YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN LINE!! 

ANYA: Yeah, but it's easier if you just slip the doorman a fifty. Bye! (she ran off) 

ASTER: What? WHY-YOU...! 

Aster continued to stand in line, angrier than ever. 

Pokemon 10

#2 "Licensed To Battle" Part 3: Enemies & Friends

Setting: Just outside the Pokemon Licensing Center at about Noon. There is a big line of people outside the Licensing Center, waiting to go in, in hopes of getting a license that legally allows the recipient to catch, train, and battle Pokemon. After a long wait, Aster is at the front of the line, ready to go in. Suddenly, the exit door next to the entrance door opened, and the hundred-or-so people who went in earlier were leaving. You can tell by the expressions on their faces who passed and who failed. Anya came skipping out proudly, holding her license in both hands, over-joyous that she passed. Aster looked at her angrily as he went into the building. Off to the side of the building, Aster's younger sister Kellaya was sitting around on a bench, waiting for Aster to finish his test. Her pokemon, Tangela, has never seen so many people before, so he shyly hid behind the bench (awww, cute! :) ). Some other children about Kellaya's age saw her and approached her. Kellaya didn't notice them until they're upon her. 

CHILD 1: Well, look who's here, it's the school brainiac who likes to learn. 

KELLAYA: (defensively) Oh. Hi. 

CHILD 2: Whacha doin' brainy? Reading books and getting ready for school. 

CHILD 3: Ha! The little geek always did like to do extra credit homework rather than make friends. 

KELLAYA: I'M NOT A GEEK!!! 

Down the street, Anya stopped complimenting herself about her license when she heard the yelling behind her. She turned to see the three children picking on a little girl. 

CHILD 1: I've never even seen her outside before. So what happened brainy? Mourning the end of another school year? 

KELLAYA: GO AWAY!!! 

CHILD 2: (while Kellaya is distracted, child 2 grabs her glasses) LOOK! LOOK! I GOT BRAINY'S GLASSES! 

KELLAYA: HEY!!! GIVE THOSE BACK!!! 

CHILD 3: KEEP AWAY! 

CHILD 1: KEEP AWAY! 

CHILD 3: KEEP AWAY! 

CHILD 1: KEEP AWAY! 

CHILD 2: MONKEY IN THE MIDDLE! 

CHILD 3: Um...we're not doing monkey in the middle. We're doing keep away. 

CHILD 2: Whatever, whatever. It's the same thing. 

CHILD 3: Well, not really. In the first place, while keep away mostly relies on... 

KELLAYA: TANGELA!!! ATTACK!!! 

While the children debated the definitions of 'keep away' and 'monkey in the middle' (Note from Squeakgator: Are these kids dumb or what?), they didn't notice Kellaya calling her Tangela. Tangela jumped at the children, tackling one and whipping another one. The third one got scared and threw the glasses high in the air. When they dropped down, Kellaya picked them off the ground and put them back on. The children looked angry. 

CHILD 1: SO, YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH? WE'LL PLAY ROUGH!! 

CHILD 2: YEAH! RUSH 'EM!!! 

ANYA: I DON'T THINK YOU WANNA DO THAT! 

Suddenly, Anya popped in from out of nowhere, holding all her Pokeballs in hand. She looked like she was flaming! (Anime style :) ) 

ANYA: IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! 

CHILD 2: EEEEEEK!!! 

CHILD 3: RUUUUN!!! 

The three children ran away crying. Kellaya looked up happily at Anya. 

KELLAYA: Wow! Thank you! You have Pokemon? 

ANYA: Actually, these are empty. I was going to a Lab to get my first Pokemon, but then I saw you in trouble. I don't have any, but it looks like you do. 

Kellaya then realized that Tangela was out in full view. Tangela hid behind Kellaya. 

KELLAYA: (worried) Uh...uh... 

ANYA: Don't worry about it. I can tell you're too young, but I don't care. A lot of great Pokemon Trainers start young. 

KELLAYA: Really? Cool! 

ANYA: Yeah. So, who were those mean kids anyway? Friends? 

KELLAYA: Hardly! They're just mean jerks from school. They're just hate me cause I read a lot, and I have thick glasses and some freckles and short hair. The popular girls have long hair. 

ANYA: The popular girls have long hair? At my age that's all backwards. 

KELLAYA: (shocked) YOU MEAN WHEN PEOPLE GET OLDER THEY STILL JUDGE YOU BY YOUR APPEARANCE AND NOT PERSONALITY? 

ANYA: (realizing what she just said) Um... well... uh... 

KELLAYA: (sobbing) WAAAAAAA!!!!!! THERE'S NO HOPE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TANGELA: (also sobbing, sympathetically for Kellaya) TAAAAAAAANNNNN-GEEEE-LAAAAAA!!!!!!!! 

ANYA: NONONONONONO! CALM DOWN! STOP CRYING! HERE, HAVE A SODA! (Anya reaches into her purse and pulls out a soda for Kellaya. She calmed down a bit. Then Anya pulled something out for Tangela) And you, take this. 

Tangela ate what Anya gave her, and not only stopped crying but glowed for a brief moment, and then looked happy. 

KELLAYA: Tangela, what's wrong? 

ANYA: Nothings wrong, I gave him some Rare Candy. It made him grow up faster a little bit. 

KELLAYA: Really? 

ANYA: Sure! Check it out! 

Anya reached into her pocket and pulled out a brand new pokedex. She pointed it at Tangela. Kellaya expected a little picture of a Tangela to appear on the view screen, but instead, the "screen" shot out a tiny holographic image of a Tangela that floated about 3 inches above the Pokedex. 

POKEDEX: Tangela. Male. Level 15. Type, grass, with other normal and poison qualities. This Pokemon's body is completely surrounded in vines, so the Tangela's true appearance still remains a mystery to many people. 

The Tangela hologram blipped out. 

KELLAYA: WOW! THAT WAS COOL! 

ANYA: Yeah, they made a lot of advances in Pokedex technology over the past decade or so. 

KELLAYA: I always wanted to be a trainer. But...my Mom hates Pokemon, so... 

ANYA: (interrupting) Oh really? Well, maybe she'll change her mind after I get through with her. 

KELLAYA: You're gonna talk to her? You'd do that for me? 

ANYA: Sure! You'll show those jerk just how "un-cool" you really are once you become a Pokemon master. I'm kinda famous around here, so maybe if I talk to your Mom, it'll help! 

KELLAYA: THANKS!! 

The three of them left. 

New setting: On the North Exit of Vermilion City, at about 6:30 p.m. Aster was there with Bulbasaur, packed, fully licensed, and ready to start their journey. Aster just said goodbye to his buddies who were there to wish him luck. As they left, Aster looked down at Bulbasaur. 

ASTER: Hey Bulbasaur, check out this neat Pokedex I just got! Let's test it out. 

Aster opened the pokedex and pointed it at Bulbasaur. A little holographic image of a Bulbasaur Appeared floating above the pokedex. 

POKEDEX: Bulbasaur. Male. Level 5. Type, grass, with other normal and poison qualities. A plant grows on this Pokemon's back since birth. To this day, many scientists debate weather Bulbasaur is an animal or a plant. 

The holographic Bulbasaur image blipped out. 

ASTER: Cool, huh? 

BULBASAUR: Bulba-saur! 

The two of them started heading out of the city when suddenly... 

KELLAYA: HEY! WAIT UP! 

Aster turned to see Kellaya running up to her brother, also fully packed and prepared for a journey. Tangela was following close behind. 

ASTER: KELLAYA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! 

KELLAYA: Mom said she's letting me follow you, on your Pokemon journey.

ASTER: WHY? 

KELLAYA: She says she wants me to see first hand what a hard life Pokemon training is and how badly you'll fail. 

ASTER: (rolling his eyes) Oh. Great. Well, anyway, here's a Pokeball for your Tangela. 

KELLAYA: Cool! Thanks! (turns to Tangela) Here Tangela! Your new home! 

Tangela happily jumped at the Pokeball. When he hit it, he turned into an electric data signal, and became absorbed into the ball. 

KELLAYA: A new friend of mine helped convince Mom for me to go with you. I'd introduce you, but she said she already knows you. 

ASTER: Really? Who? 

ANYA: (popping in from out of nowhere) YO HOOOO!!! 

ASTER: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! THIS IS YOUR NEW FRIEND?!!! 

ANYA: Yup! When I heard you were Kellaya's brother, I just had to come down and see you two leaving. Hope you have enough food for three! 

ASTER: THREE?!! NOW WAIT A MINUTE, YOU ARE NOT COMING WITH US!! 

ANYA: With you? So I can fail faster? Never in a million years. It just so happens I'm going North as well. So while I'm passing by, it would be very polite of you to feed your female companions. 

ASTER: YOU'RE MOOCHING OFF OF ME?!!! 

ANYA: Besides, someone has to teach Kellaya all about Pokemon. 

ASTER: THAT'LL BE MY JOB! I'M HER BROTHER! 

ANYA: I know. That means she's already behind. 

ASTER: HEY! NOW... 

The three of them continued to walk North, leaving Vermilion City behind, under a sunset evening. With the smart and young Kellaya admiring her new pokeball, and our friendly hero's Aster & Bulbasaur, & the arrogant but equally friendly and wise Anya, arguing all the way down the road. What adventures await them? Only time will tell! 

to be continued...in story #3! Coming soon! 

/html


End file.
